


What's Wrong Is Alright

by napsugar



Series: Kentucky Woman [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Comeplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napsugar/pseuds/napsugar
Summary: Before going to New York to see Rachel, Finn stops by Santana's dorm room in Kentucky to see her. Having been feeling lonely herself, Santana is glad to see a familiar face. They have a drunken night of connection that escalates into a whole weekend spent getting to know each other in new ways.Written for an exchange.
Relationships: Finn Hudson/Santana Lopez
Series: Kentucky Woman [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197440
Comments: 35
Kudos: 31





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creamyfilling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfilling/gifts).



There are several people whose name Santana Lopez would expect to see light up her phone.

Brittany is the obvious choice. Long-distance is proving to be tougher than they imagined and most days, it’s just their phones or Skype that’s connecting them. At this point, it’d be weird if Santana didn’t have at least one missed call from Brittany coming out of class.

Seeing _Mami_ on her screen wouldn’t surprise Santana, either. Her mother has gotten slightly better at letting her do her thing and live without constant checkups but Maribel still messages and leaves voicemails regularly.

Quinn. Mercedes. Even Puck calls her on occasion. Once, at the start of the semester, Sam was visiting his family and stopped by in Louisville for an afternoon. Tina updates her on the most important Lima gossip regularly. Kurt messaged her on the way to New York, buzzing with an excitement that Santana had a hard time matching, happy for him and jealous at the same time.

Overall, it’s a pretty long list of people, longer than Santana thought it’d be. And yet, it still comes as a surprise when Madonna’s “Like A Virgin” starts playing on her phone and the name _Frankenteen_ appears.

“Hello?” she answers when she picks it up, somewhat unsure if it really is Finn Hudson calling her.

“ _Hey, Santana!_ ”

“So you did mean to call me, huh” Santana notes, making her way from the gym all the way across campus to her dorm. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

_“I was just, uhm, checking in. Are you doing okay? Living that Louisville life?”_

“Go Cards," Santana says, barely masking her sarcasm. "What is this checking in talk? Army bored you so much you’re calling everyone, is that it? Let me guess, no one else in the Glee Club had anything interesting to say.”

 _“Actually, I haven’t called anyone else_ ,” she hears Finn’s voice from her phone. _“I’ve only really been talking to Kurt. Briefly.”_

“Oh,” Santana slows in her steps, her interest officially piqued.

_“Are you at college right now? University of Louisville?”_

“I do go to school here, so yeah. Finn, what’s up with you? You’re not really making any sense.”

_“Are you like, far from the main building?”_

Santana is equal amounts annoyed and intrigued at this point but ultimately, intrigue wins out. She decides to play along. “That’s one of the weirdest questions you’ve ever asked me, but for your info no, I’m not. I’m about to walk past in a like a minute.”

She tries coaxing out an answer from him in that minute it takes to get to the main building. But just as Santana is about to swear she’ll get his commanding officer on the line to order Finn to talk sense, she sees him.

“Hey,” he says, doing that half-smile of his she’s grown so used to and never realized how much she’d miss.

Here’s Finn Hudson, standing at the entrance of her college with only a backpack lazily thrown around his shoulders and phone hanging in hand.

A sight for sore eyes if she's ever seen one.

“Hey,” Santana manages to reply when she gets over the initial confusion. “I think you have some explaining to do.”

Finn at least has the decency to look sheepish for a moment before nodding. “Can I get a hug first?”

There’s a part of Santana, one that still feels like they’re in Lima that wants to her to roll her eyes. But there’s a much bigger part that doesn’t care about trying to act cool and doesn’t want to pretend like the familiar sight of Finn isn’t making her heart swell. She practically runs into him, standing on tiptoes to reach around his neck and pull him into a tight embrace. Finn’s quick to hug her back, lifting her body up as he holds on to her waist.

A student almost bumps into them and it snaps them out of it. When they pull away, Santana doesn’t care enough about pretences to hide her smile. Finn matches her grin, feeling just as happy that he decided on this pit stop to Kentucky.

“Can I explain over a drink?” he asks, hoping Santana knows a good bar nearby.

“You look like you could use one,” she says. “Or several. Come on, follow me, Hudson.”

* * *

The good bar Finn was hoping for ends up being a combination of a bottle of wine they get from the nearby store, some tequila Santana has stashed in the fridge, and her dorm room itself.

“Are you sure it’s cool we’re drinking here?” he asks as Santana hands him a shot of tequila.

“Oh, relax,” Santana says and downs the shot. One to Lopez. “My roommate’s not back until Monday and no one else would mind, or has any business to. Besides, all the bars here suck.”

Finn doesn’t question her, even if it does feel weird to be sitting on a stranger’s bed and drinking tequila with Santana in her dorm room. Any concerns he might have had disappear after his first drink and Santana soon insists on a second shot. It takes them both a minute to truly feel it but when they do, neither of them have concerns about drinking here anymore.

“That’s better,” Santana sighs, putting down her shot glass and practically collapsing in the space between the two beds. She leans against her own bed, ready to let go of everything she’s been dealing with.

Finn, feeling awkward to still be sitting on the roommate’s - Rowan’s, as Santana revealed to him - bed, mirrors her position.

“Looks like I wasn’t the only one in need of a drink,” he comments, worry leaking into his voice.

Santana brushes it off. “I’m a college student, drinking tequila at the end of the week is the least I deserve.”

“So, if the bars suck, does that mean you usually end up drinking in here?”

“You make it sound pathetic,” Santana grimaces. “Oh, god, it is, isn’t?”

“No, no!” Finn says. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just mean… Do you have like, dorm parties or something?”

Santana frowns, already feeling the tequila trying to awaken the weepy drunk in her. She shakes it off, determined to have a nice evening for once. “I went to a couple in the beginning but it wasn’t really my vibe. Just a bunch of gross dudes trying to fuck anything that moves and people having pretentious conversations.”

“Oh, I see,” Finn nods. “I’m sorry. But you do like it here, right? I’m sure there are some good parts.”

Santana decides this is the perfect opportunity to grab that bottle of red. “You didn’t come here to discuss college social life, did you?” she deflects and unscrews the bottle. “Why don’t you tell me what you’re doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in Maryland or something? You know, serving your country, rocking a uniform?”

Finn takes the wine after Santana offers it to him. He drinks straight from the bottle before answering. “I was discharged. Semi-honorably. It’s… kind of a long story.”

“Lucky we have all night, huh?” Santana takes back the bottle.

As Finn gets into it, he realizes it might not be that much of a long story after all. It just feels like it is because the circumstances of his departure fill him with such embarrassment… It’s a miracle he even manages to tell Santana about accidentally shooting himself.

“So let me get this straight,” she’s slurring her words just the slightest bit and it’s the only thing Finn can focus on so he doesn’t sink into the floor in his shame. “You named your weapon Rachel? And then shot yourself in the foot with it?”

“Thigh, actually,” Finn says. “But yeah. The doctors said I was extremely lucky.”

“Yeah, I’ll say,” Santana says, malice and amusement absent from her voice. “And doesn’t that feel kind of… metaphor-y to you?”

Finn considers it but the alcohol prevents him from thinking too hard. “Whatever, doesn’t really matter. I don't have a place with the army anymore so I’ve just been going around Georgia for a while now. I finally mustered up the courage to book a ticket to New York and, well, the best option was coming here and then taking the plane form Louisville. So here I am.”

“Here you are,” Santana nods. She pours them both another shot of tequila. “Cheers to that, then!”

They begin laughing as they finish the shot and neither can quite pinpoint why.

All Finn knows, it felt better than he thought it would to share that with someone. He was afraid Santana might make fun of him and he’d never live it down but he just feels lighter.

All Santana knows, Finn’s story makes sense in a ridiculous sort of way that she can now appreciate, after three shots of tequila and a few slips of wine.

“Can you show me?” she suddenly asks.

“Show you what?”

“Your scar.”

It takes Finn a second to process the words. He’s feeling a little lightheaded and relieved after having admitted to his shame, but it’s not enough to silence the voice in his head that doesn’t want to take his jeans off.

“Uhm, it’s no big deal, just some stitches,” he dismisses it, reaching for the bottle once again.

“Oh, come on,” Santana says and teasingly kicks his foot. “Other dudes would brag about their war injuries.”

“It’s not exactly a war injury. And, I don’t know…”

Finn avoids her gaze and realization dawns on Santana.

“Wait a second, are you being shy right now? Finn Hudson, do you not realize that I’ve seen it all before?”

The words heat up Finn’s checks more than the shots ever did and he fumbles to come up with something. “What? No, I just don’t want to start stripping in your room.”

Santana chuckles and Finn notes how light it feels, how it lacks the malevolence he once associated her with. “Relax, I’m not asking you for a whole show. I just wanna see your scar, is all.”

“Okay, but it really isn’t that big of a deal,” Finn, disarmed by Santana’s attitude, unbuckles his belt and pushes his pants down. “See, it’s nothing.”

Before he knows what she’s doing, Santana is leaning forward and tracing her fingers over the scar. Finn’s breath hitches and he prays to God, or Grilled Cheesus or whoever will listen, that Santana doesn’t notice. Damn, he’s been so touch-starved that the light touch of her hand on his thigh is enough to for his mind to wander places it definitely shouldn't, not when it comes to his lesbian friend.

Luckily, Santana backs away fairly quickly. “You’re right. I thought it’d be bigger or something.”

Finn quickly puts his pants back on before Santana realizes what kind of reaction she got out of him. He’s too busy focusing on that to notice Santana’s eyes lingering on his boxers.

She shakes her head and grabs the wine, ruminating on how long it has been for her since she got laid if she’s thinking of such things as Finn's boxers. To distract herself, she turns to Finn again.

“So it’s on to New York from here? What, is that to visit Rachel and Kurt?”

The distraction works for Finn as well, his thoughts suddenly snapped away from the image of Santana in her Cards uniform that he saw her in earlier. “Yep. I… we have a lot to talk about. With Rachel.”

“Sounds likes it,” Santana nods understandingly. “You know, the rest of the club never reached a consensus on that, all through summer. What’s up with you two? Did you break up or what?”

“We did,” Finn says. “Kind of. I don’t know, it’s complicated.”

Santana raises an eyebrow. “That’s a great start.”

“I just mean that we did, when she went away for New York and I joined the army. But it was with that understanding that it’s temporary, you know? And now that there’s nothing keeping me from New York it only feels right that I go be with her. And yeah, it's scary, but that's just how it feels right now.”

There’s a long moment of silence between them, the sound of people chatting and music playing flowing in from other rooms. Santana looks at him, examining him, before replying.

“Does it feel right, though?”

Finn’s head snaps up. “What do you mean?”

He tries and fails not to sound like a schoolboy caught on a lie.

“I’m just saying, maybe that’s how you said goodbye in the summer but that doesn’t mean it’s true now.”

Conflicting feelings swerve in Finn as he considers Santana’s words. Then, he says, his words but a whisper only meant for the two of them to hear: “Well what if that’s the only thing I have?”

He doesn’t elaborate and when he looks into Santana’s deep dark eyes, he knows he doesn’t have to. She gives a sad but understanding smile. “I see why you needed a drink.”

“Why did _you_?” Finn asks. “Are you going to tell me why you don’t look like someone who’s on a full-ride scholarship, doing something they like?”

Santana winces at the words. “Semester’s only just begun, okay? I’m just... adjusting.”

“Right,” Finn eyes her as Santana takes another sip. “You can tell me, you know. After what I’ve just told you I feel like proved I won’t judge.”

He’s smiling at her and Santana can’t help but giggle at the sight of his goofy grin and kind eyes. Dammit, Hudson.

“Yeah, you pretty much lost the right to ever judge me,” she teases, passing the bottle back to him.

“Yeah, I’ll say,” Finn matches her laugh. Then, his face turns sincere again. “I wouldn’t anyway, you know that, right? I won’t judge you.”

Santana has been running away from this confession since her first week in Louisville. She’s been doing her darn best to put it off, focusing on college and trying to hold on to Brittany but here it is, anyway. Here it is, being dug up by Finn and his damn sincerity.

“I’m so fucking lonely.”

The words blurt out of her before Santana gives them permission to, before she really considers what it means to put them out into the world. The combination of many many drinks and Finn’s understanding eyes rip it out from her.

It’s only the way Finn’s face softens that stops her from sobbing. Somehow, it feels less pathetic than she thought it would.

Finn doesn’t say anything for a while and Santana is surprisingly fine with that. When he does, it’s a quiet admission.

“Me, too.”

Somehow, it’s enough. Santana doesn’t question it and Finn doesn’t try to coax more out of her. Instead, they take turns talking about their favorite Glee Club memories and drinking from the bottle. The stories get increasingly more silly as the bottle empties and they soon get to embarrassing hookup stories.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Finn laughs at her when Santana finishes her story about blowing a freshman in junior year, just so he could get her tickets to see Brittany’s favorite band.

“Yeah, well,” Santana says after taking a drink. “What can I say, guys have been known to do all kinds of things for these lips.”

She makes an exaggerated putting face and Finn, as amused as he is, can’t deny that fact.

“Anyway, there’s one sip left,” Santana dangles the bottle between them. “But I don’t think I wanna hear about you and Berry doing it so I’ll take this last turn."

Just as Santana is about to lift the bottle one last time, Finn snatches it from her hands. She quirks her eyebrow, silently questioning him.

“No, I’ve got this,” Finn downs the rest of the bottle before wiping at his mouth. “It’s not about Rachel.”

“Oh?” Santana muses. “I thought she’s the only girl you’ve been with, except for the obvious.”

She does a vague gesture at herself and Finn shakes his head.

“I’ve never told anyone else this before, but before getting back together with Rachel end of junior year, I… kind of had a thing Addison Long.”

“Addison?” Santana searches her mind for that name. “Wait, the senior cheerleader? God, she was a bitch.”

“Not to me, she wasn’t,” Finn shrugs. “Well, I guess in a way, she was.”

Santana blinks at him before she bursts out laughing, falling forward and holding her side. She can’t stop laughing even as Finn realizes what he just said.

“Oh my god, I shouldn't have said that.”

Santana looks up at him, still having the time of her life laughing at him. Finn finds it hard to hold back his own amusement, less because of Addison Long and more because he never pegged Santana as someone who could turn into a happy drunk. With how the evening started off, he was fairly certain they would go into weepy drunk territory but Santana has been more and more relaxed around him.

They’re both giggling and it makes them feel more carefree than either of them have been for weeks. Maybe months.

At some point, the bottle long discarded, their laughs leave them in the middle of the floor, much closer than they’ve been since their hug, since Santana grazed her fingers over Finn’s scar. His senses are clouded by tequila and wine and Finn’s pretty sure he’s going to have a wicked hangover, but he’s also acutely aware just how close Santana’s lips are to his. When her laughter subsides, she looks up at him and they stare at each other just a second too long.

Maybe breaking eye contact sooner could have stopped them from leaning in. Maybe then Finn would have been able to control himself and not grab the back of her neck, pulling her in as his lips find hers. Maybe then Santana wouldn’t have gone for it so boldly, darting her tongue into Finn’s mouth right away.

The kiss is passionate and sloppy and, somehow, a perfect representation of how they’re feeling. It’s only when they break apart that sudden realization hits Finn. His eyes widen and his words slur as he lets go of Santana.

“Shit,” he says, scrambling to stand up. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

Before he can get up, Santana grabs his shirt and all but yanks him back down.

“Shut up.”

She kisses him again, with even more determination than the first time around.

“But-“ he begins when they break apart, only for Santana to kiss him again.

“Shut up,” she says softly but with enough determination in her voice to reassure Finn: this is what she wants. And who is he to question that? Maybe another time when his judgement isn’t clouded by alcohol and Santana isn’t busying herself trying to pull his pants off.

He didn’t bother fully redoing his belt buckle so Santana is getting rid of his jeans in not time. Finn quickly grabs his shirt and tosses it aside, going for Santana’s next when she’s done yanking his jeans off. He briefly considers what a shame it is Santana changed out of her uniform as he would have loved to be the one to get her out of it, but the simple shirt and sweatpants combo is easy to get rid of.

Soon, they’re both in just their underwear. Santana unhooks her bra and leaves Finn astounded with the view. She smirks at his awe and straddles him, hooking her arms around his neck.

“Holy shit,” he breathes, grabbing at her tits. “They’re even better than they were.”

“Never had any complaints,” Santana says, her last word blurring into a moan as Finn takes her nipple into his mouth and starts sucking at it. His hand teases her other nipple and Santana buries her head in his hair, moaning into it as his tongue and fingers circle the sensitive areas of skin.

“Fuck,” Santana gasps. “You’ve gotten better at that.”

She can feel his grin on her skin. Santana increases the distance between them just enough so she can lower her hand to his boxers, slipping it in to grab at his cock. She’s satisfied with the groan she gets from Finn and starts stroking his dick while he’s still working at her nipples.

“You’re so hard already,” she remarks. Finn feels huge in her hand and she’s getting desperate to see if she’s remembering it wrong and his dick really is that big.

“Has been for a while,” Finn mutters, focusing hard on Santana’s tits and the way her hand feels in his boxers. “At least since you talked about sucking that freshman off.”

Santana grins and pushes herself off of him. Before Finn has the time to protest at the loss of contact, she pulls at his boxers and his cock practically springs up from under them. She’s left momentarily breathless at the sight of a fully erect Finn Hudson. Okay, she was definitely remembering it wrong. The guy is huge and her pussy is already clenching at the thought of taking him. She's done it once before but that just seems like another life now.

It’s Finn’s turn to chuckle at her awe. “Like what you see?”

His teasing only spurs her on as Santana leans down to suck at the tip, lapping at the precum already leaking out of it. She grabs at his balls and massages them and Finn’s laugh catches in his throat, turning into a grunt. Santana’s satisfied with the response as her wet lips make their way down his shaft until she’s licking at his balls.

“Fuck,” Finn curses, the image of a mailman flashing before him so he can stop himself from erupting right then and there. Santana’s tongue feels amazing but he doesn’t want to come just yet.

He gently guides Santana’s face away from his crotch and the action takes all the willpower he has. She looked fucking incredible with her face between his legs but he has different plans for them.

Finn sweeps Santana up onto the bed and she leans back, the determination in his eyes convincing her to let him lead. She shudders in anticipation when Finn grazes his fingers over the wet fabric of her panties. He smirks down at her. “Wet already, huh?”

“Has been for a while,” Santana moans as a reply.

He pulls them off, the last piece of clothing either of them had on gone. Finn takes a moment to appreciate the view of Santana’s bare pussy before he slides a finger across her folds, earning him a whimper. She’s wet and ready and he doesn’t want to wait a moment longer so he pushes a finger right in.

“Finn,” Santana moans. “More, I need more.”

Never one to deny a request, Finn adds a second finger and starts pumping into her soaking wet cunt. Santana’s tight, so tight, and the thought alone is enough to make his dick twitch. By the time he’s pushing at her clit with his thumb, deep into her greedy hole with his long fingers and Santana’s calling out his name on repeat, Finn is more than ready to be inside of her already.

He removes his hand and Santana whines at the loss. “Finn, your dick. I need it, now!”

He would love to comment on her eagerness but he’s equally hungry so he opens the first bedside drawer he sees, hoping to find what he’s looking for.

“What are you doing?” Santana’s impatient voice questions him.

“A condom. Would your roommate have one?”

“Oh, God, nevermind that," she groans and wraps her legs around his hips. "Just fuck me, now!”

It’s an offer he’s in no state of mind to refuse, not with a throbbing dick right in front of Santana’s desperately needy cunt. Finn grunts as he lines up at her entrance, sliding the tip of his cock through her folds before he starts slowly pushing in.

Santana claws into his shoulders, holding on tight just as her pussy’s slick walls are clinging to his dick.

“Fuck,” Finn groans as he enters her fully. His full length disappears into her and he can’t believe how incredible it feels to be inside of Santana. It’s possibly even better than his first time with her. “You’re tighter than I remember.”

Santana, who’s been taking deep breaths as she adjusted, takes a moment to calm herself enough to answer. “Yeah, well, you’re bigger than I remember. Shit, you’re filling me up so good.”

“Is that right?” Finn smirks and starts to move in and out of her, beginning slowly and his pumps getting rougher and more confident as he goes on. The way her tits are bouncing up and down with every thrust hypnotizes him.

The rhythm feels so right, like this is exactly what their bodies were made for. Santana keeps clinging onto him and every time Finn slams into her he feels even bigger. She’s surprised she’s able to take him so well, it’s been so long since she’s had anything even close to being as big as his dick in her. With every move he’s stretching her out and it’s not long before she feels her orgasm approaching.

“Finn, I’m gonna come,” she cries out.

He holds her and lays kisses on her neck, never stopping in the brutal tempo he set up. “Come for me, Santana. Come on my dick.”

That’s all it takes and the next time Santana feels the entirety of Finn in her pulsating cunt, her climax washes over her. She moans and screams as he continues pounding into her, drawing out her orgasm.

Finn eventually slows down and stills, buried deep inside of her convulsing pussy. He brushes Santana’s hair out of the way to get a good look at the way her eyes are clouded over by pleasure. Her lips are making a beautiful O shape and he just knows his life won’t be complete until he gets to come in her mouth.

“What are you waiting for, big boy? Aren’t you gonna come?” Santana asks when she calms from her orgasm.

If anyone described the situation to him, Finn wouldn’t have believed this was possible but he actually _forgot_ he was still inside of Santana Lopez’s pussy for a moment. The bliss that overtook her was so mesmerizing that everything else just ceased to exist.

“Oh, right, I just wanted to appreciate this moment,” he starts moving again, building up his momentum. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I’ll pull out soon, you just feel so good around me.”

Despite the combination of her drunken state and the bliss of post-climax, Finn’s words make Santana sober up for a second. “Hold on, who said anything about pulling out?”

Confusion overtakes pleasure on Finn’s face. “I thought, since you said no condoms… didn’t you mean I should pull out?”

Santana’s eyes watch him carefully; then, she cracks up and her drunken bliss is back. “Oh, Finn, no,” she grabs his face with both hands and stares right into his eyes. “I meant that you should come _in_ me. I want you to cum in my pussy and I want you to fill me up as you do it. I want to feel all of you.”

Finn stops moving his hips and gapes at Santana. When realization hits him, his eyes darken, overtaken by a new kind of lust that Santana only has a second to observe before he’s suddenly pulling out of her and turning her around. She yelps and she lands face down on her bed. Finn’s hands grab her thighs, spreading them apart so he can dive back in. He wastes no time and his dick is stretching her out again, feeling even bigger from this new angle.

His thrusts are even more relentless than before, fueled by the need to make her wish come true.

“Oh my god, _Finn_!”

Santana only manages to get a few words out in-between increasingly loud moans. She feels him, _all_ of him so deeply and her second orgasm is soon within reach.

Finn continues smashing into her and he knows he won’t last long. There’s one last thing he needs before he gives in, though. He grabs a fistful of Santana’s hair and pulls her closer.

“Is this what you want, huh?” he breathes into her ear. “You want my cum, Santana? You want your pussy filled?”

“Yes, yes,” she screams. “Please, fill me up! Finn, give it to me!”

It takes Finn two more pushes and he explodes, white spurts shooting deep into Santana as she feels the second wave of orgasm wash over her. She shakes beneath him, the two orgasms so close together knocking the wind out of her. She barely realizes when Finn pulls out of her, just notes with a kind of distant disappointment how empty she feels. His cum starts leaking out and Santana’s surprised to find Finn’s hands spreading her cheeks apart. It's hard to focus on anything but the feeling of his creamy load because it's been so long since Santana had any, let alone this much cum inside of her.

Finn’s left speechless at the sight of his sticky fluids coming out of Santana’s trembling hole. He's palming her ass and wondering if this is real life. Her pussy is practically pushing it out as it flows down her folds and onto the bed, the white cum contrasting against her tan skin. It’s the most wonderful thing he’s ever seen.

When Finn comes to, he collapses on the bed next to Santana. They take shallow and urgent breaths together as the world around them stills. Still reeling from what just happened, they turn to each other and get lost in each other’s hazy gaze.

“Shit,” Finn says, having trouble collecting his thoughts. It’s hard to think anything but his cum leaking out of Santana. He remembers she’s still probably dripping with his jizz and it shoots a fresh wave of excitement right down to his groin.

“I didn’t hurt, you did?” he suddenly asks. “Sorry if I got carried away, I just-”

Santana’s hand cupping his cheek stops him from finishing his sentence. She’s once again mesmerizing him: with the way she stares into his eyes, with the way her lips part and she prepares to speak. Fuck, Finn has never been into the arts much, apart from music. But the way Santana looks in her post-sex state, lying naked beside him? He’s pretty sure it’s the definition of art.

“That,” she begins, planting lazy kisses on his jaw as she speaks. “Was so fucking good.”

Her hand sneaks down his chest and stomach until it finds his dick, covered in their combined juices.

“You think you can go again? Because I’m pretty sure my pussy is just begging for another fill.”


	2. Saturday

Santana has been waking up in her college dorm bed for a while now. A couple of weeks. Over a month? Who knows what time is. In any case, that’s many mornings she wished there was someone lying next to her.

When she opens her eyes and sees Finn, it takes a moment to remember the events of last night. By the time she moves she definitely knows what went on, as evident by the dried up mess on her sheets, as well as the not unpleasant but slightly sore feeling between her legs.

She groans when the weight of her hangover hits her and Finn stirs. He gets to and takes an equally long time to put the puzzle pieces together, starting with his whereabouts and ending with noticing a very naked Santana next to him.

He remembers what they were doing just a couple of hours ago - Finn doesn’t think he could ever forget, the memory of Santana’s moans and the way her walls clenched around him etched into his brain forever. And yet, he can’t help but feel shocked when Santana climbs over him to get up and walk to the bottle of water sitting atop her desk.

They don’t talk about it. Finn starts questioning what it meant but Santana tells him to just be glad it happened. Which, admittedly, he is, but there are also a million questions swirling around in his head, thoughts he was too drunk and horny to care about before.

Santana suggests breakfast and he can’t refuse, not when he’s starving and has a hangover to cure. Things aren’t awkward between them when they get dressed and leave for the café Santana swears on is the best and, for a while, that’s enough.

After they get their morning coffee and some food to ease their headaches, though, Finn can’t keep it in any longer.

“Are we going to talk about what happened?”

Santana is not having it. “What’s there to talk about?”

She keeps her calm and goes for another cup of coffee. Her nonchalance is annoying Finn more than he thinks it should.

“Come on, Santana,” Finn tries again, trying not to show his frustration. “You really don’t think we should at least acknowledge last night?”

Santana lets out a heavy sigh and finally looks at him for what feels like the first time all morning. She gets lost in his eyes for a second, an excellent reminder as to why she’s been avoiding his gaze.

“Look, Hudson,” she starts, and Finn is immediately suspicious at her use of his last name. He knows her too well not to take notice. “What do you want from me?"

He tries to gather his thoughts but Santana continues before Finn has a chance to speak. "No, really, what is it you want to talk about so badly? What is it you want me to say before you go off to New York?”

Finn’s taken aback both by her vehemence and the sudden mention of New York. “What’s that got to do with anything? I’m not leaving until Monday, anyway.”

“Oh, I see, so you were banking on not only spending the night but the whole damn weekend in my room. Nice.”

She's teasing him, he's fairly certain, but her words have that exasperated sort of air to them that Finn knows to look out for. This is shaping up to be an emotional trap of the worst kind.

“No, of course not!” he raises his voice a bit and is mindful to lower it again when he continues. “I was going to go to a motel, I just wanted to visit you before I did. I wasn’t planning on staying the night, it just… sort of happened, didn’t it?”

Santana eyes him and swallows heavily. “Yeah. Sort of happened.”

“Do you regret it?” Finn asks. “Because if you do, we don’t have to ever bring it up again. It’s just… You didn’t seem like you were regretting it.”

There’s barely anyone around them, most students either spending Saturday morning sleeping or visiting home. Regardless, Santana feels her cheeks heat up. “Oh my god, do you have to it announce it to the whole world?”

Despite the lack of an actual audience, Finn is somewhat amused at the idea of announcing it, when he thinks about it. His nerves are eased by Santana’s reaction and he starts getting the feeling that she doesn’t want to talk because she’s equally as confused.

“Don’t make that lost puppy face,” Santana snaps at him. “Fine, I don’t regret it, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?”

 _Yes_ , Finn wants to say. He wants to tread carefully, though. “I want to hear the truth, I guess.”

“The truth? Please, don’t be so dramatic. Being with Berry so much you might have started believing that all the world’s a stage but I have news for you, not everything's that big of a deal. If you believe that you might as well jet off to New York now.”

Finn isn’t sure why that’s the thing that gets to him, out of everything that Santana has thrown at him over the years. Maybe it’s because she’s been surprisingly tame since yesterday, or because of the connection he felt between them last night. In any case, he knows better than to take the bait.

But truth is, he doesn't feel like he can deal with Santana's deflection right now, not after he started believing last night could have meant something.

“You know what,” he says as he stands up and reaches for his wallet. “Forget it. I’ll get out of your hair, just gonna grab my stuff. It was great seeing you, Santana.”

He throws some money on the table and all but storms out, determined to get back to the dorms, grab his backpack, and go.

“Shit,” Santana mutters when Finn’s figure disappears in the doorway. She quickly finishes her coffee and goes after him.

She can't help it, putting up walls when things get too real is how she deals.

“Finn! Finn, wait up!”

She’s practically running because Finn’s stupidly long legs are impossible to catch up to otherwise.

“Will you just stop for one second?” Santana shouts at him when she finally reaches him and grabs his arm.

Finn stops but remains silent, and Santana knows that she messed up because there’s genuine hurt on his face and fuck, why did it have to go like this.

When she doesn’t say anything even after a long beat of silence, he speaks. “Well? I’m waiting.”

Santana opens her mouth as if to speak but she realizes she doesn’t know what to say. Then, she notices an alcove in the brick wall that’s lining up the way from the café back towards the dorms and she gets an idea.

She doesn't always know how to express things in words and she sure as hell isn't about to sing about it. This isn't McKinley anymore. So she does the next best thing she can think of and grabs Finn by the shirt, dragging him to the hidden spot.

“What are you doing?” he asks, thoroughly confused as Santana pushes him against the wall.

She’s staring up at him and suddenly, Finn can see the same dark lust take over her gaze that he saw last night.

“Fuck, you really are tall. Bet Rachel had to be standing up to suck you off.”

Before Finn can even begin the process everything that’s happening, Santana’s hands are working at his belt and zip and soon, she’s on her knees, taking his cock into her hands.

“Santana,” the sound of her name catches in his throat at the feeling of her soft fingers playing with his balls and caressing his length. He lets out a guttural moan and feels the blood rush into his now hard dick.

“That didn’t take long,” Santana muses and she sends a mischievous wink Finn’s way.

He briefly considers that, as empty as the campus might be, they’re still in a fairly public area, barely hidden by this small alcove. That fact doesn’t bother Finn so much, though, after Santana opens her mouth and begins wrapping her wet lips around his erection.

Finn doesn’t know anything but the feeling of her mouth and the way her tongue swerves around the tip, teasing him before she sinks her head down on his dick. She’s soon moving up and down on it, swallowing more and more each time until he’s almost entirely in her and can feel the back of her throat.

Something between a low, deep moan and a howl erupts from him when he looks down and sees Santana stare right up at him, her gorgeous brown eyes looking into his as she’s sucking his cock. He’s imagined something like this happening many times but none of his fantasies compare to the reality of what’s happening right now.

Santana speeds up and starts stroking him with her hand, and Finn knows he won’t last long. Not with her on her knees, looking at him like that and with the delicious little sounds she’s forming around his cock. He grabs the back of her head and groans, letting her know what’s about to happen.

She’s fully aware and prepared when Finn explodes and his white load fills her mouth. She guides him through his orgasm and finally lets go, leaning back just as Finn almost collapses into the wall behind him. Santana stays on her knees, waiting patiently until Finn collects himself enough to look at her again. When he does, she makes a point of swallowing and licking her lips before she gets up and gets on her tiptoes to put her arms around his neck.

“Holy fuck,” he pants. “Santana, that was… Shit, that was amazing.”

“Enough to convince you to come back to my dorm with me? Without storming out as soon as we get there?” she smirks at him.

Finn nods eagerly and tucks his dick back into his pants before they get out from under the shadows. Even the hope of something like that happening again would be enough to convince him of just about anything.

* * *

It doesn’t take long for Finn’s face to end up between her legs.

He’s kneeling at the bed and Santana’s thighs are drawing him close. Finn is lapping at her soaking core and she’s moaning his name, the sound urging him to dart his tongue into her hole.

Santana is begging him for more so Finn obliges, helping out with his fingers. There’s nothing more he wants in the world than to draw an orgasm as intense out of Santana as the one she gave him not 20 minutes ago.

“Finn! Fuck, I’m coming!” Santana’s scream fills up the room and Finn doesn’t stop licking until the hold of her legs eases.

When he looks up, Santana is sprawled on the bed, breathing heavily in the aftermath of her climax. He can’t really decide which is better: the taste of her juices on his lips or the view he has of her exposed, convulsing pussy and heaving tits. It all makes for a breathtaking experience.

“Shit, you’re really good at that,” Santana notes after she’s collected herself. Finn props himself up on the bed and takes her in his arms.

He can’t help but feel smug at the compliment. “It only felt right, after your little stunt on the way back.”

Being in his arms shouldn’t feel so good, Santana tells herself, but she can’t deny that it feels _amazing_. She might have been able to chalk up last night to the drinks they had but the orgasms they just gave each other now had nothing to do with being drunk. Hell, she had a sinking feeling that they didn’t even have to do with feeling lonely and simply needing a warm body.

Just when she thinks she can get away with keeping that observation to herself, Finn speaks again.

“Can we talk about it now, then?” he asks, stroking up and down her arm.

Santana lets out a heavy sigh. “If you really wanna do this then you’re gonna have to start us off.”

He thinks that’s only fair so he considers his options. He doesn’t know which aspect is the safest to start with so he decides to dive right in.

“You told me last night you were lonely,” he starts, looking down at her. “Is that what this is about?”

Upon reflection, it shouldn’t come as a surprise to Santana that Finn’s trail of thought is similar to hers.

“No,” she whispers as an answer, not quite ready yet to be loud in her answer. “I don’t know.”

That’s as good a start as he can expect so Finn presses on.

“What about Brittany?”

He’s asked about her a few times since being in Kentucky but Santana never let on too much. At one point last night she did complain that long-distance sucked but quickly changed the topic.

“She’s not here,” Santana says. She’s been staring into the distance ever since they took this position, just laying on Finn’s chest and refusing to turn to face him. Now, she finally lifts her head to look at him. “She’s not here. She never will be. Maybe that’s something I have to accept, but it doesn’t have much to do with what’s happening here.”

Finn eyes her warily, unsure whether he believes that. He nods regardless and accepts the answer, for now. “What does it have to do with then?”

When Santana turns away again and nestles into his chest, he finally asks the question he’s been meaning to ever since she kissed him back. “So, you aren’t a lesbian?”

Santana turns her head again and she gets up on her hands, gaping at Finn.

“I don’t mean to, I don’t know, be disrespectful or anything,” he quickly adds. “I’m just confused, I guess.”

A bitter laugh is followed by Santana sitting up on the bed and burying her face in her hand before letting out an exasperated sigh. “Yeah, well, join the club.”

Finn gives her a moment, some space before speaking again. “I can help you through this, you know. Whatever this is. It’s okay. I just…”

Santana looks up at him again, sensing the conflict in him.

“You just what?” she raises a questioning eyebrow.

Fuck it, it’s a weekend all about honesty. “I want to help you, and trust me, I’m up for repeating all of what we’ve been doing. But I kinda don’t want to be the one you’re doing it with just because I’m the one who's... here.”

His chest tightens at the confession, afraid of what Santana will say. She continues eying him, confused by where that was coming from.

“What, so you think I’m just using you for sex? Is that what this is?”

“Are you?”

Finn feels so stupid all of a sudden. Here he is, with a practically naked Santana Lopez in bed and the taste of her pussy still on his lips. Puck always did say he thought too much instead of just going for it.

“I’m not…” Santana begins and falters. “I’m not using you, Finn. What does that even mean? I’m not having sex with you because I’m that desperate okay? I’m doing it because it’s what I want!”

She surprises Finn with the passion in her voice. “You mean, like, specifically wanting me?”

He feels ridiculous asking this because this is Santana, the girl who took his virginity and spent the next two years making fun of his body. The girl who made him feel so insecure and yet here he is again, giving her that power.

But instead of coming up with an elaborate insult, Santana stares at him. After an agonizingly long moment, her voice is nothing but genuine. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess I do mean that. Is that so hard to believe?”

“Uhm, yeah, kinda,” Finn admits, a chuckle leaving his lips. Ever since that night in sophomore year you’ve been nothing but critical of the way I look. I’ve honestly lost count of the number of nicknames you’ve given me with the word ‘lump’ in it.”

He doesn’t mean to sound bitter or accusing. To Finn, it just feels like such a fundamental truth.

Santana’s face softens with the realization of why Finn has been wanting to talk all morning. It wasn’t just to be annoying, after all.

She climbs towards him again, swinging a leg over and straddling him. She already got rid of his shirt when they got back to the room so Santana palms and rubs his chest while pressing her bare pussy against his crotch. Finn still has his pants on but not for long, not if she has anything to do with it. He groans as she’s grinding him. Santana can feel his cock hardening even through the jeans.

“Finn,” she says softly as she takes his face into her hands. “I was doing that because it was pretty fucking annoying and frustrating that I wanted you. For the longest time, I convinced myself that I didn’t like girls, just Brittany. But guess what? I love girls.”

Her hips are still moving up and down his crotch and Finn wants nothing more than to get rid of the layers of clothing separating him from Santana’s pussy. Yet, he’s still drawn to her words and his eyes are glued to hers.

He nods, trying to catch his breath. “Yeah, I know that.”

“Uh-hum,” Santana continues. “But you know what else? I think I do have an exception, and that’s you.”

She’s making her way down his body, laying kisses on his neck and torso as she does. “Your body,” Santana says in-between kisses. “Your abs.”

When she gets to the top of his pants, she takes her times undoing his belt and sliding them down. She keeps the boxers on and grabs hold of his fat dick, gently stroking it through the fabric.

“Your cock. I want your cock, Finn.”

Finn forgets how to breathe for a moment as Santana takes his erection out of his boxers and brings her hips up again to move against it. Santana slides up so Finn’s dick is pressing up against his body with her slick folds pushing down on it.

“Fuck,” he grunts, Santana’s juices rubbing against his entire length.

She smirks down and gets up so she’s hovering above his cock. Santana guides the tip to her entrance and teases it against her soaking pussy before smiling at Finn.

“I want it so bad.”

With that, she sinks down on him, taking the entirety of his dick in one go. Her eyes widen and she feels him stretching her out. She takes a moment to adjust; fuck, he really is big, his fat cock impaling her on top of him.

Finn is about to say something when Santana starts moving up and down, getting up and slamming back into his body each time. She’s riding him hard, grabbing hold of his chest as she does so. Finn is mesmerized by the way her tits are bouncing with every move, the way she’s moaning, the slapping if skins every time she sinks down on him. But nothing compares to the feeling of her pussy squeezing around him. The blow job she's given him earlier was fantastic but it's this feeling, the way her cunt's walls are hugging his cock tightly that drives him crazy.

He reaches for her tits with one hand, desperate to feel them, and her clit with the other. His fingers fall into just the right rhythm along with her movements and he feels the way she clenches around him.

“You wanted this cock, Santana?” he asks, loving the way she’s hopping up and down on him.

Her eyes are rolling up into her head and she only gives him panting half-words as a response.

“Come on then, fuck yourself on this my dick. Make yourself come.”

It doesn’t take her much more than that. Santana collapses against Finn after slamming down one more time and she falls apart on his chest, cumming with his full, throbbing length still inside of her.

Finn guides her through it, his hand still between their bodies and flicking at her sensitive clit. He brushes her hair out her face and watches that now-familiar bliss cloud her gaze as Santana pants heavily.

He gives her a few moments. “Is this what you want? To keep coming on my cock?”

Santana gives him a weak nod; it’s all Finn needs. His dick is trembling inside of her and he needs to show her just how much she truly needs him.

He lifts her up and she moans at the loss of his cock. Before Santana can say anything, Finn flips them over and hovers over her. Not wanting to keep her waiting for another round, he turns her on her side and lifts her leg up. Time to test how flexible cheerleaders can be. He takes a moment to appreciate the view of her pussy clenching around nothing before he positions himself and slips back into her hole, giving her something to grip onto.

“Oh my god, Finn!” Santana screams. He feels much bigger than before, even bigger than he did last night. His is the first dick she’s had in years and even though they’ve had practice in the last 12 or so hours, she’s never felt so tight.

Finn only gives her a second before he begins thrusting into her. He pulls almost all the way out before sliding back in, falling into a deliberately slow pace.

“You like that, huh? Tell me, how does it feel, Santana?”

Santana’s knuckles whiten as she grabs onto her sheets. “You’re so big, _fuck_! You’re filling me up so good.”

“That’s right,” Finn says, picking the tempo up a bit. He loves the way Santana moves forward just a tiny bit with each of his thrusts. “That’s what you want, isn’t it? To be full?”

She’s nodding fervently, not sure how coherent her words could be. “Yes, you do. You want to be filled to the brim with a cock, don’t you? You’re a little lesbian, but you can’t help it. You need someone to stuff this tight little hole of yours.”

Santana moans and pants, his words driving her closer to another orgasm. She feels dirty, getting off on it, but she can’t deny how much she fucking loves this feeling of Finn stretching her out and saying those things to her.

“Come on then, say it,” Finn commands and grabs a fistful of her hair. He’s been loving that feeling of her dark locks around his fingers just as he’s about to empty a load into her. The rush of power it gives him is incomparable. “Say you’re a little slut for my cock.”

He’s picked up the rhythm significantly, slamming into her with every pump. Finn doesn’t know how she manages to still be so fucking tight around him but he loves the feeling and knows he won’t last much longer.

“Oh my god,” Santana groans out just as he hits the perfect spot in her, his thick cock widening her so well. “Yes, I love it! I’m a slut for your cock, only yours. Only you can fill me up just right!”

The words shoot right down to his balls and Finn feels his climax coming. He just needs one last thing from Santana.

“You want to be full? You want my cum, huh? Want a sticky load tucked inside your tight little pussy?”

“Yes! Fuck, yes!” Santana screams, coming just a second before Finn does. Hot spurts of white jizz unload within her and Finn makes sure to empty every last drop. He stays in until he knows for sure he’s given her his all and pulls out, marvelling at the sight of his cum beginning to leak out of her.

He turns Santana on her back as she’s still moaning and coming down from her own climax. Finn spreads her legs wide apart and dips two fingers into the mess coming out of her, pushing his own cum back in. He can hear a new sort of sound come from Santana and pumps into her a few more times before he takes his fingers and brings them up to her mouth.

“You want to be full, right?” he asks, towering above her. Santana is blinking up at him, barely aware of what’s happening in her blissful disarray. “Taste it then, taste yourself and the cum you’ve been taking so well.”

Santana parts her lips and Finn pushes his fingers in, groaning as she starts sucking on them.

When she finishes, she guides his hand out of her mouth. “Now you believe that I want that body of yours?”

“Yeah,” Finn chuckles. “I guess I do. But I think it needs some more evaluation.”

* * *

It’s dinner time when they finally emerge from Santana’s dorm room. Finn is starving and all Santana can think about is whether she's ever been pounded this well. She doesn't want to tell Finn how impressed she is by his stamina because it will get to his head but frankly, the guy knows how to give it to a lady. So much so that she's a little sore by the time they make it out of the room.

It could be worse, though, she thinks as they stop midway back to the dorms and decide to just eat the pizza on a bench overlooking the quad. There are a few students here and there but the University of Louisville is otherwise quiet basically all weekend. Well, not all of it, as someone from down the hall pointed out to Santana as they walked past and questioned why they have to announce their fucking to the world. She told them to mind their own damn business.

“Man, this pizza’s so good,” Finn says, his mouth full of a greasy slice. Santana’s equal amounts horrified and impressed by how much pizza a 19-year-old guy can gorge down in just a few minutes.

Still, she can’t help as amusement wins out. “I’m pretty sure it’s not any better than what you can get in Lima.”

Finn shrugs and grabs another slice. “I don’t know, it just tastes better.”

They talk and laugh and it feels so oddly calm and… fun. Just as they’re done with the food, Santana’s phone rings. She groans when she looks at her screen and declines the call.

“Don’t you wanna take that?” Finn asks. “It’s okay, you can go ahead. Call them back, I'll wait.”

“No,” Santana insists, a little too quickly not to raise Finn’s suspicion. “No, it’s okay. It’s Brittany.”

“Oh, okay,” Finn nods. What else can he say to that? Her girlfriend’s calling her and Santana still has Finn’s cum all over her thighs under that dress she’s wearing.

“I’m going to visit Lima in a couple of days anyway,” Santana shrugs.

“You are?” Finn asks. He wasn't aware of that, what with how deflective Santana's been.

“Yeah, I have one more practice on Monday and after that, it’s reading week. Back to Lima for a few days.”

The mention of Monday serves as a stark reminder, a deadline for him as well. They both know it but it remains an unspoken deal that Finn will stay with Santana in her dorm until then. They’ve lost count of how many times they’ve had sex since Friday evening but Finn is aiming to at least double that unknown amount by the time he has to leave.

He wants to ask about Brittany, he really does, but he also realizes that it's baby steps when it comes to Santana and opening up. And, if he's honest, he doesn't mind it all that much when she's been opening up in other ways.

As they get back to the room, Finn feels the urge to clarify something before they inevitably end up naked and panting again.

“I wasn’t too much, was I?” he asks when he closes the door behind him. Santana is already undressing and god, Finn is ready for her. But first things first. “I mean, I wasn’t too rough or anything.”

Santana is confused for a second before she processes what Finn is saying. “What? No, of course not. Didn’t you see how hard it made me come?”

Oh, he definitely did. It made him wonder if he could make her squirt, something Finn’s never seen before. They’ve had time yet so he put that thought away for later.

“Yeah, I just wanted to be clear. It’s just, fuck, I don’t know what is it you do to me but you make me wanna…”

He trails off, partly because he doesn’t know how to best word it but also partly because Santana’s almost naked already. Wearing just her panties, she walks up to Finn and begins taking his clothes off, too.

“Wanna do what, hmm?” she asks, keeping eye contact as her hands are all over him, removing all layers standing between them. “What is it I make you wanna do, Finn?”

Finn moans when Santana gets rid of his boxers and begins stroking his cock. She’s still looking at him with those seemingly innocent yet lustful eyes and it’s driving him crazy all over again.

He grabs her by the waist and presses her close up against him. Her tits feel amazing against his skin and his dick is caught between their two bodies, pushing into Santana’s stomach. She gasps when Finn trails his free hand down her spine and dips it in-between her legs, rubbing his fingers against her wet folds.

“I want to make you completely mine,” he groans and slips two fingers into her tight cunt, his arm still holding her firmly by the waist. Finn has a clear view as Santana’s face contorts in pleasure and she moans as his fingers start pumping in and out. “You make me want to fuck you until you’re screaming my name, until you’re begging me to give you my cum, to make you feel full. I want to show you what a good dicking you’ve been missing out on all these years. And you want that too, don’t you, Santana?”

“Finn,” his name is a prayer on her lips.

He lets go of her only to spin her around and lead her to the closed door. Finn pushes her forward until Santana catches herself, holding onto the door as his hand returns and his fingers are back in her pussy.

“You’ve been loving being put in your place, haven’t you?” Finn says right into her ear. “You actually like it when I take charge, for all your bravado and bitchy front.”

“Fuck yes, I love it,” Santana pants, bucking her hips into Finn’s hand. “It’s so fucking hot, I love it. You fuck me so well, Finn. More, please, I need your cock.”

Finn chuckles and brushes her hair aside to kiss her neck. “You’ll get it, don’t worry. I know now how hungry for cock you are and we have a lot of catching up to do. To think that we could have been doing this all junior and senior year.”

Santana nods and continues sinking up and down his fingers. Finn isn’t even really moving at this point, she's just her fucking herself and he's loving every second of it. He wanted to make sure Santana was just as into this new power dynamic they've been exploring as he is and turns out, she gets off on it just as much. It's almost animalistic, the need to dominate her that overtakes him when he sees her like this, desperate for him to stuff her with his fingers, his tongue, and most of all, his cock.

“Yeah, I'm going to give it to you and you'll take it so well, you'll take all of it. But first, you’re going to make yourself come right here, on my fingers. Then I'm going to show you just how much better it is when it’s a cock fucking your pussy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Finn and Santana be able to stop fucking for long enough to further explore what they've been feeling? Find out next chapter lol.


	3. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn takes control, Santana lets go, and the pair makes the most of their last night together.

Saturday night ends up being eventful and _exhausting_. They sleep until almost noon, their bodies a mess of limbs in tangled sheets. Santana can’t bring herself to be bothered, though, because it’s Sunday morning and she’s spread across Finn’s chest.

Even after they both wake up, they spend half of an hour just lying there, enjoying the stillness of the moment. Eventually, it’s Santana who snaps them out of it.

Finn tries to protest. “You know, we should just stay in today. I can take care of you, all day long.”

He’s kissing at her neck and making his way down to her chest, ready to take her nipple in his mouth. It takes Santana all the self-control she has to push his head away. The hurt puppy look Finn gives her is not helping.

“What you can do is buy me lunch,” she scoffs and gets out of bed to go to her dresser. “You’ve been using me as your personal cumdump all weekend but some food needs to get in me before that cock of yours does again.”

Finn leans back against the headboard, enjoying the view of Santana ass as she bends down to search for clothes. “And here I thought you enjoyed it when I take charge,” he teases.

Santana rolls her eyes at him but betrays herself with her smile. “Yeah, well, you can take charge take me out. You clearly don’t know how to treat a lady when you dick isn’t in her. I have needs, Hudson.”

“Oh yeah? And what are those needs?”

“I just told you, get me lunch,” Santana says as she’s dressing. “And after that, get me dinner. And not pizza again, I want something at least a little fancier for all the loads I’ve been taking.”

Finn is tempted to point out that Santana begged him for all of those loads and described, in detail, how amazing it felt to have it drip out of her. He files it away for later.

“Ok, yeah, we can do that,” Finn replies, the thought of actually going out in public with Santana making him grin. It almost feels as if they’re going on a date and it makes him feel giddy.

“Good,” Santana nods. She walks back to Finn to sit on the side of the bed. “We can get back here in-between, though. You can prove it to me again that you know how to take charge.”

There’s a twinkle in her eyes and Finn is already getting excited to have another round. It simultaneously feels like they’ve been in this room forever and have exhausted all possibilities but also as if they’ve only just begun and there’s so much more he wants to do.

“And I can use you as a cumdump again?” he smirks, his hand touching her cheek as he leans in for a kiss.

“Shut up,” Santana groans but kisses him anyway. “I don’t even know why I said that.”

“No, I like it,” Finn admits, pulling her in again until she’s straddling him. “Feels accurate.”

His hardening cock doesn’t go unnoticed by Santana. She really does want to get going - it means they can get back to business that much sooner - but she supposes there’s no harm in taking care of Finn before they grab lunch.

She slides down on the bed and gets to work. Her hands stroke Finn’s dick while her mouth licks at his balls. Finn gasps and smirks at her.

“You really are hungry, huh?” he asks and Santana moans as a response. She wastes no time: as soon as Finn is fully erect, she takes him into her mouth. “Go on then, who am I to deny you your meal.”

* * *

Lunch takes longer than they thought it would, mostly because they kept talking instead of eating. As they’re making their way back to the dorms, Santana’s clinging onto Finn’s arm and he’s telling her some terrible joke about a pirate.

She rolls her eyes at him but smiles anyway. “You’re still such a huge dork. No wonder I didn’t expect you to be such a beast in the bedroom.”

Finn is aware that there are others around them and he feels his cheek redden slightly, but he also delights in what he’s pretty sure was Santana’s way of complimenting him.

“I didn’t hear any complaints from you last night,” he points out. “Or at any point, really.”

“Yeah, well, whatever. Dork,” Santana shrugs, doing a bad job at hiding her smirk.

The only thing Finn loves more than having sex with Santana is how much she loves it.

He’s about to comment on it when Santana suddenly detaches herself from his arm. Before Finn can question it, a girl with flaming ginger hair walks up to them and beams at Santana.

“Oh my god, Santana, hey!”

“Megan, hey,” Santana greets; her enthusiasm is not even half of Megan’s.

The girl is smiling at her in that vomit-inducing fake way that Santana hates. She decides to play along with the social interaction anyway, quickly deciding it’s best to get it over with.

“I haven’t seen you around much,” Megan notes and even Finn can hear the condescension in her tone. “I hope you’ve been doing alright!”

“I’m around, maybe you just haven’t-“

Before Santana can finish, Megan turns to Finn and not so subtly looks him over. “And who would you be, tall dark and handsome?”

Finn isn’t sure what to make of the situation. “Uhm, hey. I’m Finn,” he waves at her.

“Well, Finn, nice to meet you,” Megan says and touches his arm, taking a step closer to him. “Oh my god, San, is this stud your BF? Get it, girl!”

Santana audibly groans and crosses her arms. “No, he’s just a friend from high school. He’s visiting this weekend.”

She’s more than a little annoyed at how handsy Megan’s getting with Finn. For his part, Finn takes a step back and nods politely at her.

“Oh yeah, Ohio, right?” Megan eyes him as she curls a lock of ginger hair around her finger. “Well, in that case, I could give you a tour, Finn.”

“That’s okay, he’s already seen everything there is to see,” Santana cuts in and grabs Finn by the arm. “I’ll see you later, Megan.”

They’re gone before Megan has the time to say anything, though she does get a wink in before Finn turns away from her.

“Is she a friend of yours or something?” Finn asks when they get back to the room.

“Ugh, don’t get me started,” Santana fumes, already taking her clothes off. “What a backstabbing bitch. That girl’s like the worst of the Cheerios but without a Coach Sue to put the fear of God in her.”

Finn doesn’t even pretend he’s not confused by whatever this dynamic is but he also knows it’s not very relevant. He starts taking his shirt off, not wanting to be far behind Santana who’s already in her underwear.

“She was nice to me,” he notes, having noticed that at least some of Santana’s annoyance came from what he can only describe as jealousy. It might be wrong but he kind of likes it. At least it somewhat makes up for the fact that she was so quick to let go of his arm when she saw Megan and to point out he’s just a friend. Not that he’s offended or anything.

“Yeah, right,” Santana scoffs and walks up to him, locking her arms around his neck. “That’s because she wants to get laid. Sucks to be her, your dick’s taken for the rest of the day.”

“Oh, is it now?” Finn quirks an eyebrow at her. “Are you asking nicely?”

Santana rolls her eyes. “If I remember correctly, it was you who didn’t even want to leave this room two hours ago.”

“True, but now that we’re back and started talking about how much you just _love_ when I take control,” Finn begins, grabbing her waist and drawing her in closer.

“Yeah?” Santana asks, prompting him to go on. She can already feel herself getting wet as she waits for his next move.

“How about you give in completely?” he asks. “How about you truly let me take care of you?”

Santana raises an eyebrow at him, examining his face curiously. “What do you mean?”

“Do you trust me?”

It doesn’t take her long to answer. “Yes.”

And that’s all he needs. Finn has had two days to see how stressed out Santana is and two days to witness how much she enjoys falling apart under him - or on top.

He asks her is she has a scarf and she grabs one from the closet, throwing him a curious look. After they’ve taken all their clothes off, Finn guides her to the bed and loops the scarf around her wrists.

“Who’s in charge?” he questions, his lustful eyes boring into hers.

“You are,” she breathes, the words soft on her lips as Santana shivers in anticipation. Finn ties her hands together and lifts them up to secure the rest of the scarf to the headboard.

Santana tugs at it and whimpers when it doesn’t give away. Finn is rock hard, just at the sight of a naked Santana Lopez being at his mercy. He already knows this is going to be even better than anything they’ve done so far.

She waits, not so patiently, as Finn’s hands snake down her legs. Then, before Santana knows what’s happening, Finn grabs his own discarded pieces of clothing and ties a shirt around each of her ankles. She yelps when he bends her leg back until it almost meets the headboard and ties the shirt to it, repeating with the other leg.

“Finn,” Santana gulps. The position is not uncomfortable as much as it is _vulnerable_. She’s completely exposed to him, essentially bent in half and tied to her own bed as he has a perfect view of her naked folds. It’s not like it’s anything he hasn’t seen before and yet it still makes Santana squirm under his dark gaze.

“Shh”, he whispers as he leans down to kiss her. His weight is pushing down on her thighs and Santana feels herself stretch, moaning into the kiss. Thank fuck she’s a cheerleader.

Finn gets on his knees and takes a moment to admire the sight in front of him. Santana’s pussy lips are already glistening and he can tell just by looking at her how wet she is. She’s laid bare in front of him in the most literal sense and he can’t stop staring.

He’s only snapped out of his thoughts when Santana, as much as her limited position allows, moves a tries to create some friction. It’s no use; her pussy is spread and at Finn’s mercy.

Testing the waters, so to say, Finn dips two fingers through her folds. “Fuck, you’re already soaking, Santana.”

“Please, more,” she moans, desperately trying to jerk into his fingers.

Finn lets out a small laugh and uses his other hand to draw gentle circles around Santana’s firm nipple. She arches into the touch as much as she can.

His two fingers tease her entrance, dipping in and withdrawing right away.

“Oh, Jesus, just stop fucking around,” Santana curses and throws her head back.

“Now, now, don’t be impatient,” Finn warns her. “I’m going to take care of you, I promise. But I’m also the one in control here, so unless you want your panties in that mouth of yours, stop being so demanding.”

Santana shuts right up and suppresses her next moan. The thought of Finn shoving her own panties in her mouth is strangely arousing and it’s making her pussy convulse, silently begging for something, anything to fill her up.

Finn finally obliges and pumps his fingers into her. He’s been avoiding her clit and it’s making Santana moan like a desperate little slut but she resists begging him for it. For now, she just enjoys the feeling of his long fingers pushing into her, even if it’s not nearly enough.

She almost cries out when he removes his fingers but then Finn position the tip of his cock right at her entrance. Instead of sliding in, he moves it up and down and collects her juices.

“So fucking wet for me,” he groans. “Is this why you dragged me away from Megan? Because you want this cock all to yourself?”

Santana whimpers and thrashes around as much her bonds allow when Finn pushes the slightest bit in before leaning back again. Finn pushes down on her legs with his hands and she can feel the muscles stretch.

“Fuck yes,” she moans. “I need your cock so bad.”

“Then again, I could just find Megan,” Finn muses and pulls back out. Santana doesn’t even try to hide the sob she lets out. “She seemed just as eager, if not more so. I could just leave you here, tied up like this and pussy dripping. You don’t need a dick, do you? Naughty little lesbian.”

“No! No, please, I need you!” Santana cries out.

Finn pushes in and feels his eyes roll back when Santana’s tight pussy opens up to him. It takes restraint but he pulls back, fascinated by the way her hole shrinks back up. He repeats with agonizingly slow movements.

“I can see that, I can feel how badly you need it,” Finn grunts. He leans down, his weight pushing Santana’s leg down just as he sinks his entire length into her. She lets out a small scream that turns into a sob of pleasure. “Tell me how tight you are now because fuck, you sure feel tight.”

“I am,” Santana chokes out. “Fuck, you feel so big inside of me. It’s almost too much to take.”

Finn lays small kisses on her neck as he gets a rhythm going. “It’s not, you’re taking me so well. You feel fucking perfect around me.”

He’s just about to consider giving Santana her first orgasm of the afternoon when a sudden chime stills his movement. He soon realizes that it’s Santana’s phone that’s blasting music, buzzing atop her bedside drawer. Curiosity gets the better of Finn and he pulls out of her, earning him a protesting whimper.

What it is exactly that comes over him when he looks at the phone and sees Brittany’s name light up the screen, Finn doesn’t know. He doesn’t question it because Santana is a moaning mess beneath him and he’s driven mad by desire.

“Would you look at that,” Finn says in what he can’t stop from being a mocking tone. He turns the phone to Santana. “You’ve been blowing Brittany off all weekend, I’m sure she’s desperate to talk to you.”

That gets Santana’s attention and her eye snap open, panic overtaking her face as she stares between the phone and Finn. “Just ignore it. Ignore it and get back in me.”

“Now, now, Santana,” Finn shakes his head. “Remember who’s in charge. I’m sure you’re just as desperate to get dicked as Brittany is to talk to you, so here’s the deal: if you don’t talk to her, you don’t get to come.”

“Oh my god,” Santana groans. “Finn, fuck!”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Finn smirks. He picks up the phone before Santana can say anything else. He puts it on speaker and drops it by her head.

He thrusts back into her just as Brittany’s voice comes from the speaker and Santana has to bit down on her lip to stop herself from screaming out. His thick cock feels so big inside of her and she needs a moment to fully comprehend Brittany’s words.

_“Santana? Are you there?”_

Finn sets the pace and keeps to it, drunk on the feeling of Santana’s tight cunt around him and the concentration on her face.

“Yeah, I’m here”, Santana finally manages to say. “What’s up, Britt?”

 _“Oh, good! I was afraid you wouldn’t pick up,”_ Brittany’s voice fills the room, being only slightly louder than the wet sound of Finn pounding into Santana. She hopes to god Britt can’t hear through the phone. _“Are you okay? You sound a little strained.”_

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Santana pants out in between Finn’s thrusts. The bed is slightly creaking under the force of his movements. “I was just going on a run so a little breathless.”

 _“Oh, okay,”_ Brittany says. _“Anyway, I just wanted to check in. I have so much to tell you, it’s been way too long. The new kids are funny, I can’t wait for you to meet them. I’ve been talking a lot to-“_

Santana has no choice but to cut her off. Despite Finn’s insistence on avoiding her clit, she feels her orgasm building and there’s no way she’ll last as long as one of Brittany’s stories. “Listen, Britt, I’m sorry but I can’t really talk right n-now.”

She can barely manage to get the words out as Finn hits a sensitive spot deep within her. He’s smirking down at her and Santana has never wanted to punch him so bad.

_“Really? Aww, okay, that’s a shame. Well, you’re still coming to visit in two days, right?”_

“Yep, I’m… I’m definitely coming,” Santana mumbles out. “I’ll see you on Tuesday, okay?”

They say their goodbyes and Finn is a little disappointed Santana managed to get it over with so quickly but also infinitely amused by the whole situation.

“Aww, what’s the rush, Santana?” Finn says as he tosses the phone aside and picks up his pace, pounding into Santana. “You didn’t want your girlfriend to find out you’re getting fucked right now?”

Santana grunts and moans, her orgasm fast approaching.

“How did that feel, having a dick deep inside your pussy while being on the phone to her?” Finn grabs a fistful of her hair, forcing her to look at him. “You could have told her that your hole’s been fucked so well all weekend. Tell Brittany what a good lesbian you were with my cock in your mouth.”

“Asshole,” Santana pants. “Just fuck me for real already. Make me cum, please!”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Finn leans back and finally puts a hand between her legs, his fingers rubbing at her clit as speeds up as much as he can and slams his dick deep into her with every thrust. “Cum for me Santana, with my dick balls deep in your needy little cunt.”

And so she does: Santana comes harder than she has all weekend, unable to deny how filthy and horny the phone conversation made her feel. Unable to deny the intense pleasure her body overflows with as she thinks about screaming Finn’s name while Brittany is still on the phone, him shouting all those dirty little things. The best part is that Finn comes right after her as well, filling her with his warm and creamy load as he does. For all his big talk, he was just as desperate for a release as she was.

He collapses atop her for a moment, pushing down on her legs and stretching her out to impossible lengths. Santana moans as the last of her climax hits her, Finn dick still inside of her and his cum tucked deep within.

When Finn comes to, he slides out and immediately goes for his own phone. He’s been meaning capture this moment since the first time it happened and now’s the perfect occasion. He opens the camera and snaps several shots of Santana. The way her face is overtaken by pleasure, the way she’s tied up and completely exposed to him. The way he gets the absolute perfect view of her cunt, trembling with the shock of her orgasm and Finn’s thick white cum leaking out of her, sliding down to her asshole and pooling on her sheets. After he’s sure he captured it as well as he can, a whole new jolt of excitement strikes him.

He scoops up as much of his jizz as he can with his finger and presses it at Santana’s other hole, feeling the resistance but pushing through it and slowly guiding his cum in as the rings of her asshole start to give away.

Santana lets out a shriek when she feels Finn push into her. It’s not an unfamiliar feeling but it is unexpected; it has been so long since anyone has touched that part of her. “Finn, what are you doing?”

Finn looks up at her from between her legs. He’s gently pushing at her entrance, guiding the creamy substance in as much as he can. “Well, you said ‘asshole’ and ‘fuck me’ in the same sentence, and you looked so fucking gorgeous with my cum dripping out of you. I thought it’d be a shame to neglect the only hole of yours that hasn’t gotten my load yet.”

Santana’s looking at him, wide-eyed and moaning when he pushes his finger in slightly further. It’s so tight but feels so good. “You want to stuff me again, is that it? You want my ass, Finn?”

She feels good taking back some of the control she’s given up, even if she knows she’s still completely at his mercy. Her cheeks are burning up with everything rushing into her.

He grunts and feels the way the rings of her asshole are tightening around his finger. He knows Santana’s going to need more prep to make it work but he also knows it won’t be her first time. Puck bragged about fucking her in the ass way too many times for Finn to forget. He’s never done anal but knew from the first time Puck mentioned it that he just had to have Santana’s ass stretch around him.

Now, fresh off from having fucked her pussy, Finn has the opportunity to make that dream come true. “Fuck yes. I want to bury myself balls deep in your ass and I want to fill you up just as I did your cunt. I want to fill you to the brim, Santana. You think you can do that, you think you can take it?”

Santana’s barely processed her previous orgasm and the thought of taking a cock in her ass after all these years is intimidating, especially one as big as Finn's. But she’s already getting wet again just at the thought of having his cum drop from both of her holes, of him making her feel fuller than she’s ever been.

Finn fingers her asshole for a bit longer before releasing her legs from the headboard and getting rid of the shirts altogether. He also undoes the headboard side of the scarf but keeps Santana wrists tied together. It’s way too hot for him to let her go completely before they finish what they started.

He helps her stretch a bit before she’s pushed down by her shoulders and Finn makes her kneel on the floor. Santana looks up at him, eyes completely overtaken by lust, on her knees, dripping of his cum and waiting for him to do whatever he wants with her.

It’s almost enough to make him hard again but he decides to let Santana help anyway. “Go on, suck our juices off my cock before I shove it in your ass,” he tells her as he guides her mouth to his dick.

Santana lifts up her bound hands to massage his balls, doing her best even in this state. She’s taking his cock slowly, swirling her tongue around the tip and moaning when she tastes their combined fluids.

Finn grunts into it but pulls out when he knows he’s completely hard. “As much as I love your mouth, it’s already gotten a taste of my cum.”

Santana gets back on the bed and gets on her stomach. Finn binds the scarf to the headboard again but gives her more leeway this time. He also makes her get her knees beneath her ass and takes a moment to admire the view again. Face down and ass up in the air, already a whimpering mess after having had him in her cunt, just waiting for him to take her again.

He’s eager to get back behind her. Finn gathers what remains of his cum and spreads it around her asshole, once again pushing his finger in. Santana moans at the feeling and he pushes it all the way in before adding a second finger.

“How are you doing?” he asks her when he hears her take a sharp breath.

The stretch is a strange feeling for Santana but she adjusts fairly quickly and soon enjoys the feeling of his fingers pumping in and out of her tight hole.

“I’m good,” she pants. “You’re going to feel so fucking big back there.”

“Damn right,” Finn chuckles. “Fuck, you’re clamping down on my fingers so hard.”

It’s unlike Finn has ever experienced, different than fingering a clenching pussy. As Santana’s ass gives way to him, he almost feels as if she’s sucking him in.

Keeping up his fingers’ movement, Finn once again coats his cock in Santana’s juices. He even slips back into her cunt, unable to control himself to give it a few more pumps and making sure he’s covered in her wetness before he moves on to her asshole. He can feel his own fingers, only separated by the thin membrane as he fucks her holes.

Santana is moaning beneath him, moving her hips into him and already overwhelmed by the feeling of being face down on her bed as Finn fucks her pussy and fingers her asshole. She pulls at her bindings, wishing she could touch her clit.

“Don’t worry, soon,” Finn reassures her, sliding into her cunt one, two, three more times before slipping out. His pulls his fingers out as well, hypnotized by the way Santana’s asshole gapes at him. Before it can shrink and close back up, Finn positions his dick at the opening.

He pushes in ever so slowly, scooping more of his cum from Santana’s fucked pussy to lube her asshole and his dick. He stops when the tip is in. It already feels so fucking good that he wants nothing but to slam right in but he waits for Santana to adjust.

“More, Finn, give me more,” she eventually gasps and he obliges.

They go on like this, more and more of Finn’s cock disappearing into her ass as he waits for her to relax. Eventually, he pushes all the way in and is left breathless at the sight of his entire length being swallowed by Santana. He takes a picture of this as well before beginning his slow and steady movements.

For Santana, it hurts, at first, just like it did when she first had Puck’s dick buried in her. When Finn starts moving in and out, though, it feels better with every thrust and she’s soon hungry for him to give it to her just like he did with her pussy.

She grabs hold of the headboard’s bars when Finn’s movements get rougher and he starts truly thrusting into her. If she felt full before this is a whole new level: she feels him, all of him with every single move of his hips. He’s pushing into her and his balls slap against her cheeks when he’s finally fully buried deep inside her, only for him to pull out and slam into her again.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Finn groans as he grabs hold of her hips. “You’re so tight, I can’t believe it. I can’t wait to fill up your ass, give you a load like you deserve.”

Santana sobs when Finn’s hand finds her clit again and rubs at it relentlessly. “Yes, please! That’s all I need, make me feel full!”

“You take my cock so well,” Finn praises her, feeling his orgasm fast approaching. He wants to make sure she comes with him and continues working at her clit. “This is what you want, right, Santana? You want to feel my cock throb inside of your ass as I cum? You want to be my cumdump?”

Santana groans at the reminder of what she said a couple of hours ago. She’s so close and so turned on by Finn’s words. “Yes, please! I’m such a slut for your cock, I want you to dump all you have into me.”

She comes a few seconds later as the feeling of being filled to the brim in her ass and Finn’s fingers on her clit become too much. Santana cries out under him, her pussy convulsing around nothing as she comes and feels Finn shoot hot spurts of his cum into her ass. It feels just as good as it did in her pussy, just different in a way she can’t pinpoint.

Finn empties every last drop into Santana’s ass. He’s reluctant to pull out and lose the feeling of her incredibly tight hole but knows it will be worth it. He’s already reaching for his phone as he does and lets out a guttural moan at the sight of Santana’s ass slowly shrinking, thick drops of his cum leaking from it and sliding down to her pussy. It is, quite possibly, an even more magnificent sight than watching it spill from her cunt. He spreads her cheeks with one hand and makes sure to get some good photos with the other.

Santana lets her ass drop, all spent from the power of her climax. She feels so empty not that Finn’s dick is no longer impaling her but the warm feeling of his jizz in and on her is almost as good.

Finn undoes the impromptu scarf bind and embraces Santana from behind, allowing them both to calm down after the orgasms they’ve just had.

It takes them both a while. Santana almost feels ready to go again, feeling so empty now that it’s only Finn’s cum filling her up. She wants him to shove it back in and keep it inside. Finn can’t think of anything but the sheer thrill of what just happened and he’s so glad he had the presence of mind to take pictures. He knows those will get him through the horniest of nights.

When they eventually calm, exhaustion catches up to them. Finn lays lazy kisses on the back of Santana’s neck and she quietly hums along, content to be held by him.

* * *

Finn makes good on his word and takes Santana out to dinner. Not just to any old place but the fanciest restaurant around - which is, admittedly, not saying much. Still, Santana has been wanting to come here since first moving to Louisville. The vaguely Italian vibe reminds her of Breadstix.

“That’s more like it,” she says when she finishes her main and her second glass of champagne. “See, Finn, this is exactly what I meant. You’ve gotta dine a lady.”

“For an afternoon like that, you can have anything you want,” he chuckles.

They talk and laugh, attracting the attention of some of the other guests. Santana tells them off and leans over to give Finn a passionate kiss when one middle-aged woman tells them to keep it down.

She enjoys the flustered look on his face. He might have been the one taking charge of her a couple of hours ago but Santana still knows how to have the upper hand in public.

That changes when they get back to the dorm. They’re all over each other on the way back so it’s really no surprise that they barely make it past the door when their clothes start disappearing. Finn’s surprised it took them until Sunday evening to get there but here they are, too horny to have made it to the bed.

Santana’s hands fly to his cock and Finn moans into her mouth. As much as he enjoys the feeling of her delicate fingers stroking him, he’s desperate for the thrill of making her submit again.

“Get on all fours”, he grumbles out. Santana stares up at him for a moment, her eyes overtaken by the same raw lust as Finn’s are. She swallows hard and does as she’s told, sinking down and breathing heavily in her excitement.

Finn gets down behind her and spreads her knees further apart. He slides his fingers over her wet folds and brings them to her mouth. He shoves two fingers into her cunt and two into her mouth, drowning out Santana’s surprised yelp.

“You’re just constantly soaking for me, aren’t you?” he whispers into her ear, burying his face into her hair before speaking again. “God, Santana, you’re so desperate to be full. Look at you, taking my fingers on both ends. Taste yourself, taste how needy you are.”

Santana moans around Finn’s fingers, sucking at them and moving her hips into his other ones. Finn briefly considers letting her fuck herself on his fingers again but he’s also hungry for more. He pulls out and grabs her hips with both hands, giving Santana only a second before he pushes into her, his cock filling her up in one swift move.

“Finn!” she cries out his name. Santana pulsates around him, by now familiar with his size but still stretching to accommodate him. Her hands almost give out when Finn starts pumping into her, setting a ruthless pace.

“That’s right, take my cock,” he tells her as he grunts. Santana’s tight little hole feels amazing around him, as she always does. Fucking her ass was insane and Finn definitely wants to do it again but there’s just something about getting to plough into her pussy and feel the way she clenches around him. “Fuck, you’ve been taking me so well all weekend.”

Finn grabs a fistful of Santana’s hair and holds on as he pounds into her. “I felt the way you tightened around me when Brittany called. Did that feel good, talking to her while I was screwing you?”

“Oh, fuck,” Santana groans. “Finn…”

“That’s right, say my name. Will you be thinking of this when you see her? Will you be able to look at her and not remember how it felt stretching around me? How it felt to have me deep in your cunt?”

“Oh my god!” Santana cries out. She clenches around Finn’s cock and she feels her orgasm building. He’s pounding into her and his words are driving her mad, making her feel so dirty and so hungry to feel even more of him. She can’t get enough even as he’s slamming into her with every move.

“What would she say if she walked in now?” Finn asks and lifts Santana’s head to face the door. “Would it make you come to know she’s seeing this? You on all fours, moaning under me and taking me balls deep. You think she’d like that you’re being fucked from behind? Do _you_ like it, Santana?”

“Fuck yes, I love it,” Santana pants.

“You’re gonna cum all over my cock and you’re gonna think of this moment when you go back to Lima. Come on then, let go.”

It doesn’t take Santana much longer and her climax hits her. She does come on Finn dick as he’s relentlessly pounding into her, drawing out every last bit of pleasure from her. He’s fucking her through her orgasm, not giving her even a second to collect herself.

By the time it's dawn and Monday arrives, the whole dorm knows Finn’s name from the way it sounds on Santana’s lips. She loves every second of him telling her exactly how filthy they're being and she screams out in relief when he finally shoots a fresh load of cum into her thoroughly fucked cunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go, the epilogue that is Monday.


	4. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief but somewhat hopeful ending to Finn and Santana's eventful Kentucky weekend.

Santana tries to put it off, she truly does. She thinks that maybe, just maybe, if she ignores the alarm clock she won't have to face Monday morning.

"Come on, it's time."

Finn's voice does nothing to open her eyes. She insists on keeping them closed and clings to his chest. For the first time since she's arrived in Lousiville, she feels like she's exactly where she needs to be.

If only it were that simple.

Her stubbornness gets the better of Finn until he manages to slip out from under her hold and slide down. By the time his tongue is darting into her cunt and his thumb is rubbing at her clit, she can't pretend she's asleep anymore. What a wakeup call it is.

Her eyes are wide open when, after giving her what must be her hundredth orgasm since Friday, Finn sits up and looks at her with that annoying, smug little half-grin of his. He begins dressing and reality comes crashing back down on Santana.

"So you're still going to New York?" she asks him, trying not to sound bitter - and failing miserably.

Finn lets out a heavy sigh. It was just as hard for him to open his eyes this morning but he figured there are worse things than a naked Santana Lopez to wake up to. The thought that tomorrow morning will be different stings but he knows he can't run anymore.

"I have to," he admits, the words a soft whisper. A plea for her to understand. "Well, I guess I don't _have to_. It's just... It's closure, you know?"

Santana nods agonizingly slowly. She truly does know. "Yeah, I get that."

She stays in bed and watches him dress, watches as he puts on all those layers they've spent a weekend getting rid of. It's a reminder that Santana herself will have to slip back into this role that doesn't feel like herself anymore.

"You know," Finn starts, tentatively, as he puts his shirt on. "I know it must be complicated and I really don't want to assume I know the first thing about it."

When he doesn't continue, Santana raises a suspicious eyebrow. "About what, exactly?"

"You and Brittany," Finn says. He can see the way she tenses so he quickly continues. "Look, I won't make you talk about it. All I know is that you were so stressful when I came here on Friday. I don't know, I guess it was nice to see you loosen up. And I get that you need to go to Lima like I need to get to New York, but I also think you need to start being honest with yourself."

Finn's unsure whether he crossed a line but he's been stretching Santana's limits in quite a literal sense so it feels only right he should try and get her to open up emotionally. She bites her lip and looks away but mutters a quick "Yeah", letting him know she got the message.

He's content with that and turns his attention to getting his stuff together. "I should really get back at you for that phone call," he hears Santana from behind him. When Finn turns back, the same mischievous smile sits on her face that he's come to associate with immense pleasure. "See how you'd like talking to Rachel with my mouth around your dick."

"Are you offering?" he chuckles. "But seriously, I hope that was okay."

It's Santana's turn to laugh at him. "Well, it was... something. I guess we'll see whether I can look at Britt again without remembering it."

Then, as almost an afterthought, she adds: "But it was really hot."

Finn grins because yeah, it was. And they might have to face their respective complicated relationships soon but they still have just enough time left.

Santana saunters up to Finn where he stands, towering over the backpack. “So how about we don’t look at this as goodbye?” Santana asks and puts her arms around Finn’s neck, caressing his hair.

Finn smirks and kisses her, the taste still as intoxicating as it was on Friday. “What is it, then?”

A sigh escapes Santana’s lips when Finn’s mouth makes its way down her jawline and to her neck. “Departure. For now.”

Finn hums into her neck and the small vibration it causes sends a shiver down Santana’s spine. Goddammit, she’s definitely not ready for goodbye just yet. She whines when Finn abruptly stops to straighten and look her in the eyes again.

“Does that mean we shouldn’t go through with the goodbye gift I had in mind?”

He knows full well Santana will take the bait and it’s making him grin even more. Finn never thought he’d ever be so attached to a college dorm room.

Santana returns his playful smile. “Now, now, I didn’t say that. What do you have in mind?”

Finn puts some distance between them just so he can get a good look at her. Santana is standing in front of him, completely naked, with her beautiful tits and tan skin, looking drop-dead gorgeous like she always does. That being said, he does have one thing in mind that would make her - and their goodbye - even hotter.

“You have practice this morning, right?” he asks her.

Santana sighs and nods. “Yep, go Cards. Though it’s not like I didn’t get my workout in during the weekend.”

“Wanna warm up before practice?” Finn asks, already feeling his pants tighten in anticipation.

“You know I do,” Santana palms his chest. “But I need to get to practice in like half an hour so better be quick.”

“I can do that. And just so you won’t be late, you might as well put on your uniform now.”

Santana eyes him for a moment before she chuckles. “I see how it is. You ain’t slick, Hudson, but fine. Let that be my not-so-goodbye gift to you.”

Finn is quick to unzip his pants and he’s barely able to contain his excitement while Santana collects her uniform and changes in the bathroom. He tries telling her that there’s literally nothing he hasn’t seen yet, but the way his heart stops beating for a moment when Santana finally returns makes it worth it.

It’s not like this is the first time Finn has seen Santana in her Cardinals uniform. Just three days ago, she greeted him while still wearing it. That was before they spent an entire weekend fucking each other’s brains out. That was before Finn realized that a high school fantasy of his had a chance of becoming reality.

With his almost completely hard dick in hand, Finn can only gasp when Santana flips her hair and puts her hand on her hip. It might not be a Cheerios uniform but it’s just as sexy and hides just as little. If anything, the way her top gives view of her toned stomach makes it even better than the high school uniform Finn has spent many, many nights fantasizing about.

“If I’d known you like it so much I would have put it on sooner.”

Santana doesn’t waste any time and is quick to lend Finn a hand, stroking his cock and eying it hungrily.

“No, this is perfect,” he groans, letting Santana take the lead for a while.

It takes little to no time for Santana’s skilled hands to get him fully hard and so Finn gets to business. He grabs Santana by the hips and guides them to the desk, turning her around. Santana is equally quick to shove everything out of the way, rightly anticipating that Finn would push her down until she was pressed into the cold, hard surface.

Finn keeps a hand on the back of her neck and flips her skirt up with the other, palming her asscheeks. “Fuck, I’ve waited so long to have you like this, in one of these tight little cheerleading uniforms.”

Santana yelps when a smack lands on her ass. “All you had to do was ask,” she says, turning back to face him as much as she can.

Finn leans down to kiss her and Santana moans into his mouth when she feels his erection press into her. He pulls back to slide his thumb over her folds, feeling how wet she is even through the spanks she’s wearing.

“You’re already soaking,” Finn teases. “You’ve been wearing them for what, two minutes? Someone’s desperate.”

He gets a deeper moan in response when he pulls the material aside and pushes two fingers in, his thumb circling her clit for the second time this morning. It's something he could spend a lifetime doing.

“Just shut up and fuck me, you’re the one who’s been waiting for years.”

As much as Finn loves her attitude he also knows a perfect opportunity when he sees one. Santana has been coming undone under him for days; he’s not about to finish their weekend by giving up the control he’s had over her.

Finn removes his fingers from her pussy only to line his cock up at her entrance. His other hand snakes to Santana’s throat and he grabs her, forcing her to arch her back as he lifts her. It earns him a surprised shriek that swiftly turns into a moan when he pushes just the tip into her soaking cunt.

“All you have to do is ask, Santana,” he groans. “Ask nicely.”

Santana hisses and her annoyance makes Finn want to bury himself balls deep into her. Her heat is impossible to resist and now that he knows exactly how good she feels tightening around him, he’s not sure how long he can draw this out. Lucky for him, Santana doesn’t take long to comply.

“Fuck, Finn! Just fuck me, please! I need your dick inside of me, I need _you_.”

That’s all he needs. Finn pushes all the way in, delighting in the way she clenches around him. Santana’s snatch is perfect, engulfing him in her needy warmth. He starts moving in and out, one hand still across her throat and the other finding one of her nipples as she arches into him. Fuck, he loves her tits.

“Is this what you want, Santana? One last pounding of your pussy?”

“Fuck yes, oh my god,” Santana cries out. She’s grasping at the edge of the desk and trembles under him, the sensation of his hands across her throat and on her nipple enough to overwhelm her - not to mention his thick cock slamming into her. “Give me something to remember you by.”

Finn speeds up, his balls slapping against her with every move. Santana, for her part, is already sensing her orgasm coming, his dick filling her up and fucking her into the desk being everything she ever wanted.

“Finn, I’m coming!”

Just as Santana moans, Finn lets go of her throat and nipple and guides her back down on the desk. He stills inside of her, looking down at the way his cock disappears in Santana’s pussy with the spanks on the side.

A sob escapes Santana and she tries to turn back and face him. “Finn, what the hell?!”

Finn pulls the spanks aside as much as he can and spreads her cheeks, mesmerized by the way their bodies connect. He’s never quite understood what people mean by capturing the moment as if it was a photograph before this. Now, though, he thinks he knows, and he’s determined to never forget what being inside Santana Lopez feels like, as she’s bent over her desk in her Cards uniform, begging for him to fuck her. He’s so happy he had the presence of mind to take pictures yesterday.

“Don’t worry,” he says when he picks up the tempo again, hips crashing into Santana’s ass with every move. “I’m going to take care of you. I’m going to make you come and I’m going to flood your pussy one last time. You’ve been such a good cockslut for me.”

Santana whines when he says his last words, her knuckles whitening as she holds on to the desk.

“Last for now, anyway,” Finn corrects himself and he leans down to kiss Santana’s neck. “It’s my not-so-goodbye gift to you. After I’m done, you’re going to go to your practice with my cum still inside of you. Would you like that, going out there with my load filling you up and dripping down your legs, pooling in your spanks?”

When Santana doesn’t reply right away, Finn grabs a handful of her hair and yanks her head up. She can feel his heavy breathing on her ear and knows he’s close. So is she, and so she says the only coherent sentence she can form. “Yes, yes please!”

Finn fingers rub furiously at her clit just in time to make Santana come. “Go Cards.”

He fucks her through her climax, holding onto her delicious little skirt and letting her ride it out before he spills into her. Santana’s filled to the brim with hot spurts of cum and she moans Finn’s name over and over again.

He commits it all to memory: the way her pussy contracts around him and milks him for all he’s worth. The way it looks when he pulls out and his cum follows, only for him to snap her spanks back. The way Santana stays laid across the desk until she collects herself, her uniform in place as if she didn’t just have Finn’s entire length fucking her into it.

Santana has to admit that as much as she’s already missing the feeling of Finn’s hard cock inside of her, the thrill of walking across campus with his cum snuggly tucked inside of her almost makes up for it. Even after as it starts leaking from her spanks, even as she gets back to her dorm, even as she begins packing for Lima, Santana can only think about Finn Hudson and the way it felt to be complete with him taking care of her.

Later that day, she gets a text from Finn with a picture attached and she thanks fuck she doesn’t open it in public. Finn never ended up showing her the pictures he took of his cum leaking out of her but here they are now, making Santana desperate for the same feeling of him erupting inside of her all over again.

The text just reads:

_Until next time_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this mini-journey and thanks so much to creamyfilling for coming up with prompt and writing an amazing fic in exchange. Make sure you check that out! Smutty Samtana shenanigans.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this so I'm thinking of doing more Glee stuff. If you have a request or prompt give me a shout and I'll see what I can do. I'm thinking mostly smut fics but who knows. I browsed through old and unfilled GMK prompts and some sound really good so that might be where I'll start. Maybe some Sebtana, Pucktana? Wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up quite liking this idea of Finn and Santana finding comfort in each other so I'll be posting three more chapters, each covering a day of their weekend together + Monday. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
